


Madame Midnight: Afterlife Match-Maker

by Glowstickia



Series: Paranatural Clue AU [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, pnat clue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ Copper and Cobalt Crusader learn about Madame Midnight and her ability for ghost (dead players) to talk through her. All they wanted was to apologize for throwing around accusations, and Copper learns more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Midnight: Afterlife Match-Maker

**Author's Note:**

> GO FISH!

“Knight to E5.” Jeff stated. His eyes still glued to his DS.

Violet briefly glanced over her cards. “Go Fish.”

Jeff tore his eyes away from the screen to pull a card out of the slowly dwindling pile of cards. He glanced at it before putting it in his lap, face down with the rest of the cards and returned his attention to his game. RJ, sitting next to him, cleared their throat. “Jeff. Fives.”

Jeff blinked and stared at them for a moment. He shrugged and somehow found the 3 fives he had been hoarding in his lap and handed them over to RJ. They grinned and placed their newly acquired points in front of them.

RJ stared across the white taped circle to Max. “Max. Kings.”

Max shook his head, shoving a cupcake in his mouth. “Sorry. Go Fish.”

RJ grumbled under their breath as they pulled a card from the pile. The door to the room opened slightly. Light from the adjacent room flooded in, nearly blinding some of the “ghosts”. Lisa, or as everyone was forced to call her, Madame Midnight, rolled her shoulders and sat straighter as two of the few remaining players of the still running RP Clue game stood in the doorway.

Jeff looked up from his game. “CODY!” He shouted gleefully. His friend gave a half wave as he urged himself to remain in character.

Madame Midnight stared at Cody. “It seems a spirit wishes to speak to you Cobalt Crusader.”

The other figure stepped forward. Dimitri, or as the card given to him at the beginning of this Sherlockian game called him, DJ Copper, placed a hand on Cobalt’s shoulder. “Remember why we’re here.”

Cobalt’s jaw set. “Right. Sorry.”

Copper turned to Midnight. “Is uh…Lad Black available.”

Max pulled at the bag of marshmallows he snagged earlier and stared at DJ Copper dryly. “Do I look available to you?” He asked before stuffing a handful of marshmallows in his mouth.

Midnight grinned at Copper. “Lad Black is around…and single.” She winked.

Copper opened his mouth. “What?” Was all he managed to say.

Midnight shrugged. Collin patted Max’s back. He was choking on marshmallows. “It is such a shame I cannot bring back the dead.” She continued, ignoring a possible actual death in the room.

Cobalt’s eyes wandered the dimly lit room. 9 deaths in the game all ready…the most recent and almost permanent death was Lad Black aka Max. The urge to grab Max a plastic cup of water was strong.

“So,” Copper began, regaining his composure, “I would like to…apologize to M-Lad Black for accusing him of murder.”

Max, through the pain of choking to death, managed a derisive snort. “Oh, is THAT all?”

Midnight grinned. “He says he forgives you.”

Max stared at Midnight, slightly offended. “That’s not what I–”

Without missing a beat, Midnight interrupted. “Apparently he loves you.”

“Lisa, he can hear–”

“That he wants to date you.” She nudged Violet beside her, “That’s a bold move.” Max was on his back with hands covering his face. “Alas, I am not a necromancer. How tragic your love story is…”

Cobalt nodded solemnly and placed a hand on Copper’s shoulder in consolation. “I am sorry you had to find out this way.”

Copper pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going anywhere close to as planned.

Jeff waved to Cobalt again. “Cody!” He paused and turned to Midnight. “Can I talk to him, Madame Midnight?”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I do not see why not. What would you like to say?”

Jeff looked down at his game, thinking. “Oh! I miss him.”

Midnight turned to Cobalt. “The dearly departed Ginger Gentleman wants to say he misses you.”

Cobalt sniffed. “I miss him too. Madame Midnight, can you ask him who locked him in the study?”

“But of course.” She gestured for Jeff to speak.

“It was…” Jeff took a breath for dramatic effect. RJ elbowed him. “Ow! Okay it was, Flaming Scourge, Olive Pugilist, and Indigo Scar. They did it cause Viceroy Veridian,” he thumbed to RJ, “died from..” Jeff frowned and turned to them. “Wait…how did you die?”

They shrugged and stared at Violet. “Violet, it’s your turn.” Violet mumbled under her breath and stared at her cards. Midnight grinned and relayed Jeff’s words.

Max sat up and stared at her. “Wait, are you serious?! Why do you repeat his words and not mine!?”

Madame Midnight frowned, as though in deep concentration. “I am sorry, Cobalt Crusader, but there seems to be…” she paused for dramatic effect, “spiritual interference… From DJ Copper’s posthumous love.”

Max threw up his hands. “Are you kidding me!?”

Copper kept his composure. Working with Suzy helped build his tolerance, but Lisa, Madame Midnight, was wearing him thin. “Oh really?” Max shook his head, silently begging for him to not egg her on. It was too late.

Madame Midnight heaved a heavy sigh, like the world had just been set on her shoulders. “Lad Black truly wishes he’d gotten to know you better in life. Oh, how he wishes he could run his spectral hands through your beautiful hair…”

The chatter of the room, half distracted by the round of Go Fish, had grown silent. Copper felt knots twist in his stomach, frozen in place. The silence of the room was deafening. Until one voice broke it while yelling out.

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID.”

Collin placed a hand on Max’s shoulder and gently, but with force, sat him back down. “Calm down, you’ve almost died twice already.” He turned to Midnight. His eyes pleading. “Tell them my death was accidental. The poison was meant for Suzy.”

She repeated him word for word, only to have Max yell out more. Copper turned on his heels, quickly thanking Madame Midnight for her time and grabbing Cobalt by the arm, dragging him along.

Midnight waved them goodbye. “Hurry baaack,” she sang in a creepy tone, “Don’t forget to bring your…death certificate when your demise inevitably comes.” The door closed. The pool of light from the other room darkened the room back to it’s dim setting. Max was curled up in a ball while Collin patted him in sympathy.

RJ threw up their hands. “7th in a row!” Collective groans rang out from the ghost party. Jeff was still focused on his DS.

Violet blew a piece of hair out of her face. “So…who wants to play UNO?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge time gap between this one and in the Foyer with a Seance. That being said, the series will (most likely) update in random points of the story. The order of deaths has already been planned out as well as a few other things.  
> Also, I love writing Lisa.


End file.
